Reflexion: ¿que siento por ti?
by Tsukimine12
Summary: después de la batalla contra pein, Naruto reflexiona sobre Hinata. desde que eran niños hasta donde le confeso su amor. ¿a que conclusión llegara? 100% NaruHina!
1. prologo

**Reflexión: ¿Qué siento por ti?**

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki era conocido por ser una persona que se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos. El definitivamente no era una persona que pensara mucho, o que se detuviera para analizar algo. No, el solo pensaba en dos cosas:

_**Traer de vuelta al teme que tenía por amigo y ser Hokage.**_

Sip, él no se complicaba la vida pensando en que aria cuando fuera grande **(¡porque el seria Hokage!)**, en conocer a ese alguien especial y pasar el resto de su vida a su lado. En resumen, él no pensaba en chicas o en el amor.

_Hasta ahora…_

Sin darse cuenta, una chica pelinegra y de ojos plateados comenzó a entrar en sus pensamientos, hasta el punto de que día y noche solo pensaba en ella.

Su nombre: Hinata Hyuga.

Aquella tímida chica nunca le había llamado la atención. Entonces, ¿Por qué ahora no paraba de pensar en ella? ¿Que había cambiado en esos años?

Cuando pequeños, a él le parecía una persona sombría y… ¿Por qué no? Rara. Siempre tan tímida, siempre sentada hasta atrás. _Siempre sola._

No lo entendía, ¿Cómo podía ser así? Siendo sinceros, en ese tiempo lo exasperaba con sus continuos tartamudeos y sonrojos.

Recordó la prueba para convertirse en gennin. _El _reprobó y _ella_ aprobó. Naruto se sintió decepcionado ese día. Como siempre, se sentó en el columpio debajo del árbol de la academia. Observo como todos celebraban junto a sus padres el haber aprobado.

_Padres…_

El nunca conoció a sus padres, ni siquiera sabía sus nombres o si lo habían querido. El siempre añoraba el tener una familia, quería saber que era sentir el calor de una madre y la protección de un padre. Los murmullos de la gente hablando de él llegaron a sus oídos. Otra vez hablaban de él, ¿Por qué? Él nunca les había hecho algo… ¿o sí?

Sentía como las lágrimas se alojaban es su ojos, mas no las dejo salir. Inhalando y exhalando aire, subió su mirada – que antes esta gacha, evitando ver a los demás en su dicha – encontrándose con unos ojos aperlados que lo veían con preocupación. Su mundo se desvaneció, solo podía ver aquellos hermosos ojos aperlados. Sacudió su cabeza, seguro que el estrés de no haber aprobado lo estaba afectando.

Después, vino cuando se enteró de que él era el jinchuriki del kyubi. La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría. ¡Así que por eso lo despreciaban! El sentimiento de tristeza e impotencia lo embargo. Más se olvidó de este en cuento Iruka-sensei, le dio su banda ninja. ¡Por fin era un gennin! ¡Por fin le demostraría a la aldea de lo que estaba echo! y que no importaba que el fuera el jinchuriki del kyubi, ¡él se convertiría en Hokage!

Al día siguiente, con mucho entusiasmo se sentó en una de las bancas. Por tanto entusiasmo llego primero que todos, ¡pero que le importaba! Seguro Shikamaru se sorprendería al verlo allí. Mas su entusiasmo desapareció al ver entrar a la oji-plateada que – como siempre – se sentó en las ultimas bancas. Su mirada estaba gacha, su cortito fleco ocultaba sus ojos, lo cual, molesto inconscientemente al rubio.

Pronto, los demás comenzaron a llegar y el rubio se olvidó por unos momentos de la niña Hyuga. Shikamaru llegó poco después, y como _el todo poderoso-futuro-Hokage _ predijo; le pregunto qué hacia allí. Con orgullo le mostro su nueva banda ninja, demostrándole que había pasado el examen – de una forma rara – pero había aprobado.

Por unos momentos, juro haber escuchado a Hinata susurrar: "_me alegro que hayas pasado, Naruto-kun"_, pero no le presto mayor importancia. No fue hasta que una pelirrosa entro por la puerta que se fijó levemente en Hinata. Sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas y su mirada un poco gacha. Después giro su mirada a la pelirrosa y entonces, solo entonces, pensó que la pelinegra era más bonita, pero el rubio ni siquiera le prestó atención a su pensamiento.

Una sonrisa boba y un fuerte sonrojo aparecieron en la cara del rubio cuando la pelirrosa fijo su mirada hacia donde él estaba, el rubio no dudo en levantar la mano y llamarla, a lo que la pelirrosa se encaminaba hacia allí. Por un momento, Naruto pensó que por fin le haría caso; más la oji-jade solo atino a quitarlo bruscamente de su asiento y – como siempre – saludar al _Uchiha bastardo. _Ese teme, ¡siempre era el centro de atención! ¡Todas las chicas se estaban peleando por querer sentarse junto ah el!

Entonces, noto algo curioso; Hinata no estaba entre el grupito de _fangirls _del _Uchiha bastardo. _Ahora que lo pensaba, ella nunca había mostrado ningún interés en el Uchiha. Era bueno saber que, _al menos, _una chica si tenía buenos gustos.

Después de la paliza que recibió por haber… ejem…. _"besado" _al _Uchiha bastardo_**(aj, de solo recordarlo; aun sentía los golpes de las chicas) **formaron los grupos. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan feliz, ¡iba a estar en el mismo equipo que Sakura! Pero la felicidad no le duro mucho… ¡el teme iba a estar en su equipo! Sintió tantas ganas de golpearlo, pero como buen ninja que _era_ (**porque ahora era MUCHO mejor) **se aguantó. ¿¡Porque el teme tenía que estar en _su_ equipo! ¡No lo entendía! Y lo que más le frustraba, era que sintió un hueco en su estómago al saber que Hinata estaría en otro equipo. Seguro que era porque no se había llenado con el ramen de la mañana, si de seguro era eso.

.

.

Después de muchos días de hacer misiones rango D, Naruto ya harto de que el cochino gato le rasguñara la cara, decidió que era tiempo de realizar una misión _de verdad. _Así que cuando entregaron al _maléfico_ gato a su dueña **(no le extrañaba que el pobre gato escapara, teniendo en cuenta en como la abrazaba, o más bien "estrujaba-asfixiaba") **le reclamo al viejo **(sandaime Hokage) **que le dieran una misión de verdad; algo retador y emocionante. Quería probarles que no era más un mocoso que hacia travesuras tratando de llamar la atención, ¡que ahora era un ninja! Que podía protegerse solo. Al final le dieron una misión rango C, que consistía en acompañar a un viejo borracho de nombre Tazuna al país de las olas. Una misión sencilla, pensó él.

Naruto se maldijo por haber sido tan tonto. No esperaba que la misión se tornara tan complicada, ni que Sasuke lo salvaría de las agujas del ninja de la máscara, ni mucho menos que el chakra del kyubi se escapara de su cuerpo. Sintió odio y furia hacia el ninja de la máscara por haber lastimado a su amigo. Puede que lo fastidiara y quisiera sobrepasarlo, pero no por eso deseaba su muerte. En ese momento, pudo sentir como una fuerte cantidad de chakra se desprendía de su cuerpo y formaba un torbellino a su alrededor, tomando la forma de la cabeza de un zorro. Su cuerpo temblaba violentamente, su cabello se erizaba como el de una gato, sus marcas se volvían finas y más alargadas, sus ojos ardían dolorosamente, su mandíbula se apretaba con fuerza a lo que sus colmillos se afilaban al igual que sus uñas, y entonces, dejo de ver la realidad. Lo último que recordaba era haber visto una enorme jaula enfrente de él, y unos oscuros ojos rojos mirándole con una siniestra sonrisa.

Cuando volvió a la realidad, pudo darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de golpear al ninja en la cara. Afortunadamente puro parar su puño a tiempo, y entonces reconoció al ninja como a la persona que vio en el bosque…

_Haku…_

El ninja **(Naruto aún no se creía que fuera hombre) **le confeso que hacia todo eso por Zabuza. ¡¿Por qué lo hacía? ¡No lo entendía!

"_¿tienes a alguien que te importe de verdad?"_

La pregunta lo dejo aturdido, y pensó que esa persona seria Sasuke. Pero por alguna extraña razón su corazón no se sentía satisfecho con la respuesta. No le dio mayor importancia y prosiguió con la pelea.

Haku dio su vida por Zabuza y este mato a _Gato. _Al final los dos murieron, Sasuke había sobrevivido, Inari reunió a su gente y ahuyentaron a la pandilla de _Gato _y por fin terminaron el puente.

Llorando a moco suelto se despidió de Inari y se fue del país de las olas junto a su equipo.

Después de todo, fue una misión entretenida.

Y ahora, días después de la misión, Naruto caminaba aburrido por las casi desiertas calles de Konoha. El gruñido de su estómago le hizo pensar que con un poco de ramen alguna idea para hacer una broma le llegaría. ¿Mas cual fue su sorpresa? Encontrarse con el equipo 8 comiendo y charlando alegremente en Ichirakus' ramen. El estómago del rubio dio un vuelco. No por el hambre, si no por ver a Hinata charlar con Kiba de lo más feliz. Hizo una mueca y se fue del lugar, por alguna razón ya no tenía hambre.

"_¿tienes a alguien que te importe de verdad?" _

La misma pregunta volvió a su cabeza, y la imagen de Hinata llego a su mente. ¿Qué rayos hacia pensando en ella? Sacudió la cabeza, alejando esos extraños pensamientos.

Decidió no pensar nuevamente en ello, sería mejor ir a entrenar un rato, prepararse e ir a dormir. Después de todo, mañana tenían otra misión.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Kyaaaa~! Por fin lo termine!**

**Después de buscar la pelea contra Zabuza mil veces ¡por fin lo termine! **

**Este fic lo tenía en mente desde hace un buen tiempo. Y como la autora Bella-chan dijo que el Narusaku estaba avanzando, decidí hacer un fic NaruHina, echo a base de momentos de esta linda parejita ^^**

**¿Merece reviews? ¿Tomatazos? **

**¿Lo dejo? ¿O lo continúo? **

**¿?: KYYYYYAAAAAHHHH! ¡NO ME ATRAPARAN CON VIDA! JAMAAAASSS! ò.ó *Pucca sale corriendo con unos policías tras ella* **

**TT-TT ay no, otra vez no**

**¡Me voy! Antes que mi inner se meta en más problemas ¬¬**

**Recuerden, nada les cuesta dejar un review y cada vez que lo dejan, hay una posibilidad más de que el NaruHina triunfe!**

**Nos leemos!**

**Bye XD**

**¿Algún Review? **


	2. ¿Examenes chuunin?

**Reflexión: ¿Qué siento por ti?**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

.

.

Naruto llego cansado y frustrado a su departamento. La misión de ese día había estado horrenda. Y todo por culpa de Kiba.

Aun recordaba sus palabras…

"_Tú y Sakura harían una bonita pareja…"_

La sensación de molestia e inconformidad llenaron su ser. Esa sensación de vacío ya la había sentido antes_. _Fue el día después de la misión en el país de las olas; Konohamaru le había dicho que sabía que Sakura era su novia. Él no había podido evitar sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba, pero algo dentro de él se removió, inquieto. Sakura como su novia no lo había excitado tanto como esperaba, al contrario, solo lo lleno de inconformidad e incertidumbre.

¿Pero… porque?

Se suponía que siempre había sido su sueño el ser Hokage y que Sakura fuera su novia. Entonces, ¿Por qué se sentía así?

De la nada, una pelinegra de ojos aperlados llego a su mente. Y tan rápido como vino…se fue.

Desconcertado, solo atino a afirmar que Sakura estaba _loquita_ por él. Y gracias a eso, termino con un gran golpe en su cabeza. Oh, como agradecía que Sakura no tuviera fuerza sobre-humana.

Pero para su desgracia, el muy idiota de Konohamaru había llamado a Sakura _fea _y…_** ¡FRENTONA!**_

Ahora, lo único que podía hacer era correr por su vida y rezar a Kami que ella no los alcanzara.

.

.

.

Teme de mierda.

Hoy lo había dejado como un tonto al salvar a Konohamaru de unos ninjas de la aldea de la arena. ¡Además el muy estúpido no solo lo hacía dejar como un tonto! Si no también que se lucia, sentado en la rama de un árbol y destrozando una piedra. ¡Bah! ¡Ni que fuera tan bueno!

Naruto hubiera seguido con esos pensamientos si no hubiera sido por la suave y _fría_ voz que vino de la rama de enseguida del teme. Pelirrojo y de ojos aguamarina, con unas extrañas ojeras en sus ojos y un tatuaje en su frente con la palabra _"Amor"_. ¿Quién era ese chico? De la nada había aparecido en la rama, solo Kakashi-sensei podía hacer eso. Y estaba seguro que no era el único que pensaba así.

Su cuerpo se tensó cuando el chico llamado _"Gaara" _**(según como lo había llamado el tipo pintado de payaso, Kankuro si no se equivocaba) **desapareció en un torbellino de arena. Su chakra se estaba volviendo loco al sentir el del otro. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? ¿Por qué estaba reaccionando así? Si no fuera porque se pudo controlar, estaba seguro que hubiera saltado encima de él.

Su preocupación desapareció por un momento al ver a Sakura enfrentar a los ninjas valientemente. Descubriendo así, que si eran gennin de Suna y que estaban ahí por algo llamado "_exámenes chuunin"_. Naruto no hubiera tenido ni la menor idea de que era eso, si no fuera porque Konohamaru le había explicado que era para subir de rango. ¡Qué emoción! El definitivamente iba a participar, aun si tenía que colarse en la prueba.

.

.

.

Naruto no cabía en su felicidad. ¡Kakashi –sensei los había sugerido para los exámenes! Sin poder evitarlo, salto a abrazar a su sensei con entusiasmo. El peli plata les explico todo lo que tenían que saber y desapareció, dejándoles unos formularios por llenar. Naruto sabía que si pasaba el examen demostraría ser fuerte, que no era un estorbo, que podía ayudar. Ese examen no solo era para subir de rango, sino demostrar que tan fuerte eras. Pero para el rubio, no solo significaba eso…

Significaba un paso más para ser Hokage.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, después de rescatar a Moegi de aquel ninja de Amegakure, Sasuke y Naruto esperaban pacientemente a Sakura en la entrada de la academia. Ese día se realizan los exámenes chuunin, y Naruto no podía estar más entusiasmado de lo que ya estaba. Estaba impaciente por entrar, ¡¿Dónde rayos estaba Sakura?

Cuando Sakura por fin llego, Naruto – al igual que Sasuke – se pudo dar cuenta que algo no andaba bien en la pelirrosa. Se notaba… ¿Preocupada? ¿Nerviosa? No lo sabía, pero en cuanto terminaran el examen chuunin le preguntaría que le pasaba. Así, los tres se adentraron en la academia. Muchos gennins llenaban el lugar, algunos se veían fuertes, emocionado así a Naruto y Sasuke; y causando aún más preocupación en la pelirrosa.

Adentrándose un poco más pudieron ver un tumulto de gente. Curiosos, se acercaron a ver qué era lo que sucedía, encontrando a dos gennin que no le cedían el pase a ningún otro estudiante. Naruto se preguntaba ¿porque marcaba el tres, si apenas habían subido a la segunda planta? Haciéndose paso entre la gente, pudieron observar como tumbaban a una chicha de cabello castaño oscura amarrado en dos chonguitos. A su lado estaba un chico de traje verde, cejas altamente pobladas, y un peinado estilo hongo. Parecía un chango dentro de unas mayas verdes.

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura se acercaron a los dos gennin. Sasuke les había dicho que ya habían descubierto el truco; con Sakura apoyándolo y Naruto asintiendo. La ilusión desapareció, más uno de los ninja le lanzo una patada a Sasuke, y este de igual manera la devolvió. Naruto se sorprendió cuando vio al chico de verde parar las dos patadas sin esfuerzo alguno. ¿Qué no se supone que era un debilucho? La niña de los chonguitos y un chico de larga cabellera castaña y ojos de color plata se acercaron.

"_Un Hyuga" _pensó Naruto.

Naruto comenzó a ver los ojos del castaño. Estos eran más oscuros que los de Hinata, además de que estaban ensombrecidos por el rencor, la furia y el dolor. Algo totalmente distinto a Hinata.

"_Los ojos de Hinata son más bonitos" _pensó distraídamente el rubio.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el chico verde se acercó con las mejillas sonrosadas a Sakura. Naruto lo miro extrañado, más se empezó a reír cuando se le declaro a Sakura y esta le había dicho que era un _"bicho raro"._ Pero algo dentro de sí lo desconcertó. El no sintió celos, solo se sintió incómodo y un poco molesto, pero solo eso. No había ni ganas de matarlo, ni de alejarlo de ella. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?

El rubio desvió la mirada hacia el teme y el niño Hyuga. El oji-perla le había preguntado su nombre, ¡¿Por qué a él no se lo preguntaban? ¡Él era igual de fuerte que el Uchiha! Triste por ello, se recargo con una mano en la pared al lado de Rock lee **(O como se llamara)**. ¡No era justo! ¡Él también era un digno oponente!

Con tristeza y con la cabeza gacha subió las escaleras a la tercera planta. Mas sus ánimos volvieron al recordar a todos los contrincantes fuertes a los que enfrentaría. Gaara, Kankuro, el niño Hyuga y Rock lee. Oponentes a los que derrotaría, mostrándole a todos que él era fuerte, que era un gran oponente, ¡que el seria el nuevo Hokage! Y que costara lo que costara, el pasaría a ser chuunin.

¡Como que se llamaba Naruto Uzumaki, Dattebayo!

.

.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¡Cap listo!**

**Tarde un poco porque no sabía cómo comenzarlo, además casi no había momentos NaruHina, así que decidí hacer la introducción a los exámenes chuunin y poner como se sentía Naruto por estos. Claro que agregué el poco NaruHina que encontré.**

**¡Y lo de Rock lee si es cierto! fíjense que cuando se le declara a Sakura, Naruto solo se rio cuando le dijo "bicho raro" ¡pero no intento alejarlo ni nada! :D**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Yuki: **Si lose, Naruto es muy despistado y no se da cuenta de Hinata, ¡pero pronto eso cambiara! Muchas gracias por el review ^^, espero te haya gustado el cap.

**Death the will: **¡Muchisimas gracias! Es un poco difícil lograr que los pensamientos de Naruto hacia Hinata encajen pero se pudo logar XD. El momento de Kiba y Hinata lo invente yo, fue como algo que pudo pasar en los días después de la misión en del país de las olas, porque si te das cuenta no dice nada de lo que paso en los días posteriores, así que decidí aprovechar y puse eso XD ¡Muchas gracias por el review! Espero te haya gustado el cap.

**Dark Dragón Hades: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado el anterior cap, espero que este también sea de tu agrado. ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Tobi Uchiha: **jejje si lose, este fic es como un resumen de la serie, pero lo enfoco en los pensamientos de Naruto hacia Hinata y otras cosas. Y alguna que otra vez pondré algo fuera de la serie (ósea, inventado por mi XD) ya sean Omakes u Ovas (no sé si sean lo mismo ¬¬) ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero te haya gustado el cap.

**Bella Scullw: **¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! Jejje, ¿enserio te parece lindo y entretenido? ¡Me alegro que piense así!ese era mi propósito para el fic ^^, hacerlo entretenido para los lectores, si los lectores gustan de la historia, te aseguro que habrá más caps. ¡Muchas gracias por el review! Espero te haya gustado este cap.

**Reikon shiten: **es un gusto que te haya maravillado el fic, ¿enserio no has visto errores? ¡Eso me alegra mucho!, ¡NO!, por favor no me denuncies D: ¡prometo continuar el fic si a los lectores les gusta! Gracias por tu review ^^, espero te haya gustado este cap.

**Sabaku no Kuraii: **¡Claro que puedes decirme Tsuki-chan! Siendo sinceras me gusta mucho como se oye XD. No te preocupes, me alegra que te hayas tomado el tiempo para leer mi fic ^^, tú y bella-chan son grandes escritoras y me alegra que les haya gustado esta historia. Jejje Yo también tengo ganas de matarlo ¬¬, hace sufrir a Hina-chan! Pero si lo matamos, Hinata quedara sin pareja D: además de que sus fans lo extrañaríamos XD. Yo tampoco sé porque nuestras Inners están locas, pero ni modo, gracias Mizu-chan por defender a Pucca, lástima que la marina y los soldados están detrás de ella ¬¬. ¡Muchas gracias por el review! espero que tanto a ti como a Mizu-chan les haya gustado el cap.

**Gatiinix: **¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado! Espero que este cap también sea de tu agrado, ¡Gracias por el review!

**También les agradezco a todos los que me hayan agregado a sus historias y Autores tanto como favoritas como Alert. ¡Deberás me alegran mucho! **

**Pido disculpas por haber puesto tan poquito NaruHina, pero en los siguientes caps. ¡Habrá MUCHO más! Puesto que en los exámenes chuunin hay más escenas de ellos dos juntos *¬***

**También les pido paciencia si me tardo, este fic será algo complicado conforme avance, ya que tendré que agregar más pensamientos y los resúmenes serán más difíciles de hacer. Aparte que también pondré especiales (Omakes u Ovas, sigo sin saber si son lo mismo ¬¬) en fin, tengo pensado hacer de este fic un gran proyecto y me alegraría que todos ustedes me apoyaran con sus reviews y críticas constructivas ^^.**

**Bueno, no les quito más su tiempo.**

**¿Merece reviews? ¿O tomatazos? **

**¿Lo dejo o lo continúo? **

**Pucca: ¡TSUKI! ¡SALVAME! Necesito dinero para irme de aquí! **

**O.o? y ahora que paso? **

**Soldado: PUCCA! ALTO AHÍ! USTED ESTA ARRESTADA POR ATENTAR CONTRA EL PRESINDENTE!**

**Pucca: SOLO SI ME ATRAPAN! *desaparece en una nube de humo***

**O.O…**

**AY NO ES CIERTO! TT-TT**

**¡Me voy! O pasara algo malo con mi inner.**

**Nada cuesta dejar un review, y cada vez que lo hacen, hay una posibilidad de que el NaruHina y el Minakushi Triunfen por encima del Narusaku y el *aggg* MinaIta! **

…

**Y que mi inner se salve TT-TT**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Bye XD**

**¿Algún review? **


	3. ¡Que los exámenes comiencen! Part1

**Reflexión: ¿Qué siento por ti?**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Naruto suspiro profundamente mientras se tiraba en su cama. Otra vez Hinata había invadido sus pensamientos, desconcentrándolo de su entrenamiento. ¡¿Que rayos le pasaba? Cada día pensaba más en ella y eso era frustrante.

Fastidiado, se levantó de la cama y se fue del departamento. Tal vez con un paseo por Konohasu mente dejaría de recordarle a la oji-perla.

Distraídamente, comenzó a recorrer con la mirada los edificios de la villa, a las personas que platicaban sobre nimiedades y a los niños que jugaban a ser ninjas. Rio un poco ante el grupito de niños que jugaban a hacer los exámenes chuunin. Sin poder evitarlo, nuevamente su mente lo hizo viajar al pasado. A aquel tiempo en que el equipo 7 se preparaba para los exámenes chuunin.

Recordó como Rock lee pidió una pelea a Sasuke y de un momento a otro empezó a _"coquetearle" _a Sakura. Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y, para horror de la pelirrosa, le dijo _"Te quiero", _provocando así, que la pelirrosa empezara a chillar y a decir cosas como: "¡_qué asco!" "estoy no puede ser posible"_ además de insultar su peinado y sus cejas. Pero lee ignoro eso y empezó a halagar aún más a la pelirrosa. Naruto miro estupefacto como el de mayas verdes le lanzaba un beso a Sakura, que rápidamente lo esquivo. Sin rendirse, le lanzo muchos más, y la pelirrosa como podía los esquivaba. El rubio sin darse cuenta, encontraba divertida la situación, pero no sentía ni una pisca de celos.

No fue hasta que recordó que lee quería competir contra Sasuke que su furia apareció, prácticamente ignorando el hecho de que habían intentado _"conquistar" _a _"su"_ Sakura. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no sentía nada cuando Rock lee le lanzaba besos a la pelirrosa? ¿Acaso algo andaba mal en él? ¿Dónde estaba la furia, la ira y los celos que debía sentir? ¿Dónde estaban las ganas de asesinato hacia Rock lee? Tantas y tantas preguntas se amontonaban en su mente, sin ninguna respuesta que decidió ignorarlas y centrarse en lo importante: vencer a Rock lee. Pero sin el más mínimo esfuerzo logro apartar su puño y lanzarlo a la pared como si fuera un remolino. Lo cual lo dejo severamente aturdido, hasta el punto de dejarlo inconsciente.

Cuando despertó, pudo ver como Rock lee vencía con suma facilidad a Sasuke. Naruto estaba impresionada, ¡Nunca nadie que fuera gennin había vencido al genio Uchiha! Después de un rato, y cuando Lee estaba a punto de vencer al teme de una vez por todas, aparece una ¿tortuga? Por la forma en que regañaba a Lee y en que este lo miraba, parecía que fuera su sensei, oh eso creía. No fue hasta que apareció un tipo igualito a Lee que supo quién era su verdadero maestro. Alto, musculoso, vestido con traje de mayas verdes, con peinado de casco y cejas aún más pobladas, ¡Así que de ahí venia el estilo de Lee! Pobre de él. Maito Gai, el _eterno rival _de Kakashi-sensei y mejor ninja que él, ¿sería eso cierto? No lo sabía, pero por los puños y el aura asesina que irradiaba Sasuke pudo saber que el sospechaba que sí. Mas su atención se fijó en las manos de Rock Lee, lastimadas y llenas de ampollas. Ese chico sí que debía entrenar muy duro para tener manos así. Luego de una larga charla entre todos, y unas confesiones por parte del de mayas verdes por fin se dirigieron a inscribirse.

.

.

.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la planta número 3, se encontraron con Kakashi-sensei. Luego de una breve charla con él, entraron al salón _"301" _quedando completamente paralizados por la sorpresa. En esa habitación había más gennin de los que habían imaginado. Cada uno tenía un aspecto temible y rudo, y para colmo, algunos incluso eran más grandes que ellos. ¿Tan difíciles eran eso exámenes? Naruto estaba algo aliviado al ver a Ino ahí, teniendo una de sus acostumbradas peleas infantiles con Sakura. Justo detrás de ella venían Shikamaru y Chouji, eso significaba que….

Su atención se dirigió al nuevo grupo que llego. Kiba, Shino y _Hinata._ Naruto sintió un _muy _leve, casi imperceptible_, _ calorcito en su interior cuando ella lo saludo tímidamente. Viéndola con atención, ella desvió la mirada mientras un _lindo_ sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas. ¿Lindo? ¿Desde cuándo era lindo? Definitivamente la adrenalina de los exámenes estaba afectando **muy** seriamente su mente. Admitía que Hinata era una niña muy dulce y tierna, pero no entendía porque se sonrojaba cuando la miraba, eso siempre le había causado curiosidad y un leve sentimiento de… ¿decepción? Reconocía que le molestaba un poco que ella se sonrojara cuando lo veía o que tartamudeara cuando le hablaba ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso había algo en el que la ponía nerviosa? ¿Acaso…ella sabía de su prisionero? ¿Acaso tartamudeaba porque no quería hacerlo enfadar y que….la matara? Naruto sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho, ella no le tenía miedo… ¿o sí? ¿Por qué le dolía que Hinata pensara eso? Seguro porque no quería que nadie más lo rechazara, si seguro era eso.

Kiba empezó a alardear sobre que habían entrenado muy duro, y que estaban listos para el examen chuunin. Naruto, indignado, comenzó a pelear con Kiba, alegando que ellos también habían entrenado muy duro. ¿Quién se creía _ese _para decir que no habían entrenado? Pero lo curioso fue que lo que realmente lo molesto, _un poco_, casi nada, fue que Hinata se disculpara y defendiera, en cierta forma, a Kiba. Su sangre hervía en un poco de frustración ante ello. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¡Era obvio que lo había hecho a propósito! Además… ¿Es acaso que Kiba no podía defenderse solito? ¡¿Por qué ella lo hacía entonces?

Fuera de estos pensamientos, Naruto solo se limitó a ver a Hinata nuevamente. Lo cual provoca que ella, _otra vez, _desviara la mirada sonrojada. La idea de que ella supiera del Kyubi dentro de él había quedado descartada, después de todo, ¿Ella ya anduviera rehuyendo de él, verdad? Entonces, ¡¿Por qué siempre hacia eso? ¿Acaso tenía algo en la cara que provocara eso? Realmente no lo entendía, y lo que menos entendía eran esos pensamientos, ¿desde cuándo pensaba así? Ah sí, ya recordaba porque. Solo esperaba que la leche caducada no lo afectara más de lo que ya estaba haciendo, porque era obvio que era eso lo que provocaba que esos raros pensamientos lo invadieran… ¿cierto?

.

.

Yakushi Kabuto les empezó a proporcionar información acera de dos ninjas: Rock lee y Sabaku no Gaara. Y hablando de muchas cosas que él no entendía, lo único que capto fue que Rock Lee estaba de compañero con el mismo castaño que vio la última vez. _Neji Hyuga._ ¿Hyuga? ¿Acaso era pariente de Hinata? Extrañamente pudo sentir un poco el aura de tensión que se formó alrededor de la oji-plateada, ¿Por qué seria? Decidió no tomarle importancia y trato de concentrarse en la información de Sabaku no Gaara.

Al parecer el pelirrojo había llevado varias misiones de alto rango con éxito y sin ningún rasguño, ¿Cómo era eso posible? Ese tipo sí que era raro. Kabuto les explico otro par de cosas que ni entendió pero eso no le inquieto, fue la voz de Hinata lo que lo hizo. Su suave voz sonaba inquieta y preocupada, lo cual le hacía pensar que los exámenes chuunin realmente eran difíciles; Fue el comentario de Sakura y la afirmación de Kabuto lo que confirmaban sus pensamientos.

El examen estaría repleto por fuerte gennins, lo cual solo aumentaba el entusiasmo de Naruto. Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a templar; sus puños se apretaban fuertemente y murmuraba cosas que no se entendían. Sin poder contenerse e ignorando las palabras de Sakura, saco a flote su hiperactividad, gritándoles a todos que los vencería. Para su mala suerte solo se ganó los malos comentarios del grupo, una mirada desaprobatoria de Hinata y una cruel paliza de Sakura. ¡No era justo! ¡El solo quería advertirles que los derrotaría!

.

.

.

Momentos después del ataque de los ninjas del sonido hacia Kabuto, una explosión de humo salió del frente del salón. Una voz profunda y que daba miedo salió de esta, diciéndoles que guardaran silencio de una forma un tanto grosera; cuando el humo se dispersó, se pudo ver a un grupo de ninjas del que resaltaba uno en particular. Era alto y fornido, y tenía varias cicatrices en el rostro. _Morino Ibiki, _el instructor del examen y _su peor enemigo_ en ese momento según él. Mas lo único que entendió Naruto fue que el momento había llegado.

Los exámenes chuunin habían comenzado.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí les traigo el nuevo cap XD**

**Me ha costado algo de trabajo, pero por fin lo termine!**

**Un poco corto eh de decir, pero el NaruHina por fin comenzó! X3 **

**Y lo eh detallado lo mejor posible, denme puntos por eso TT-TT**

**Y nuevamente lo de Rock lee es cierto! Si se fijan bien verán que cuando le lanzo los besos a Sakura, Naruto no hizo nada al respecto! Solo se enojó porque Lee quería saber el nombre de Sasuke! **

**Dejando de lado eso…**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Bella Scullw, Dark Dragons Hade, Sabaku no Kuraii, Gatiinix, Shinobu-Hyuga, Bcbb 1d5d, Reikon Shiten y Death the Will.**

**¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! ^^**

**También agradezco a los que pusieron mi historia en Alert y Favoritos! No saben lo feliz que me hacen ^^**

**También los quiero invitar a la ola "Amarillo-Rojo" de Minakushi. ¡Juntos podemos derrotar al MinaIta! **

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap!**

**Recuerden, por cada review que le dejan a esta linda autora (Pucca: linda? ¬¬. ¡Cállate tú! ò.ó) hay una posibilidad más de que el NaruHina triunfe y el MinaIta sea derrotado!**

**Nos leemos!**

**Bye XD**

**¿Algún Review? **


End file.
